Stacy's Song
by Rose151
Summary: Stacy sings about her feelings for B-Man. Song used is, "Sally's Song" from, "The Nightmare Before Christmas".


Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Enjoy!

*********************************************

"Stacy's Song"

Rated G

"Come on, Stacy!"

"Wait, B-Man!" Stacy Stickler ran after her best friend Bradley. He was holding a bag with something inside that he'd been wanting to try for some time now.

"What's the hold-up?"

She looked at him. "Look. I don't think this is a good idea."

"WHAT?! Why not?!"

"Because!"

Bradley didn't think this was a good enough answer.

"Well, I think it WILL work, but-"

"So it's settled, then! Let's go! I wanna try it out before the right time expires!"

"You have all day!" But he continued to run off. Stacy finally reached the park where all the other kids were goofing off. Unbeknownst to them, however, Bradley had something up his sleeve. Something that could turn out to be really cool...or disastrous.

"Hey, guys! Check it out!"

"What is it, Bradley?" One of the kids asked. But another knew.

"No, way! You have _that?!_"

"Yup! Get ready for the awesomest thing that can ever describe the word awesome!" He stuck his hand in the bag-

Stacy couldn't see what it was because of the crowd of people surrounding him. But she knew. It WAS really cool...and was possibly another excuse for Lance and Russell to give him another pounding. Listening as the group gasped and marveled at his prize, Stacy hid behind a tree.

Wait. Didn't this remind her of something? Something that happened to someone else?

...

That's right! And there was a song that explained it, too! A song that a girl sang with the same predicament that Stacy was going through right now! She let the words out:

_"I sense there's something in the wind_

_That feels like tragedy's at hand._

_And though I'd like to stand by him,"_

She looked over at the gang...

_"Can't shake this feeling that I have._

_The worst is just around the bend..."_

"Wait a second! Where's Stacy? She was right behind me when we were coming here!"

She heard this and hid further. Bradley looked around behind him to find his missing friend. When he couldn't see her right away, he shrugged and moved on. Was that a hint of worry in his eyes?

...No. Must've been the sun playing tricks with her vision. She continued on:

_"And does he notice_

_My feelings for him?"_

Yes, it was true. Stacy Stickler had something of a 'crush' on her best friend. Could it be a crush? Or really love? It COULD be love! ...Except that the adults would always say that kids can't understand those kinds of matters, that her young mind wouldn't comprehend it. Young? But Bradley's older then her! Maybe HE understands?

_"And will he see_

_How much he means to me?"_

A half hour ago, they were at the store. Just getting their allowances' for the week, Bradley rushed through the aisles looking for that item he wanted SO badly! Finding it, he held it up above his head in his joy and gave it a big hug. Stacy watched on. She wondered if he would look at _her_ like that one day. That hug he gave that item would one day be for _her_...

A pink blush caressed her cheeks.

But it WAS Bradley, after all!

_"I think it's not to be."_

She sighed.

_"What will become of my dear friend?_

_Where will his actions lead us, then?"_

Remembering all the mayhem he caused in the past...

_"Although I'd like to join the crowd_

_In their enthusiastic cloud._

_Try as I may it doesn't last.."_

Stacy's heart started thumping.

_"And will we ever_

_End up together?_

_Could_ he possibly understand?! _Could_ he feel the same way?! Stacy looked at Bradley's smiling face and pictured a future they could have together.

_"B-Man, look!" Walking hand-in-hand, they'd go window shopping together..._

_"Stace! C-Cu-ut i-it o-out!" They'd have tickle fights-_

"EWW! GROSS! I'd NEVER do that!" Someone suddenly shouted. Stacy heard this. Unfortunately for her, she envisioned those words coming out of Bradley's mouth.

_"No, I think not._

_It's never to become._

_For I am not the one."_

At that point, there was an explosion. She just shook her head and decided to help out.


End file.
